The Power of Tears
by tic toc
Summary: please disreguard the extremely "over" title, it would probably make sense if i actually finished the story, but wont right now. um 2 OC and a new questmission


"**THE POWER OF TEARS"**

**Ok, um how to explain this. I wrote this a long time ago, i might have still been in jr. high. The grammer, structure, and other shit suck. I know this. I'm just puttin this up so read if you want, don't read if you don't want. Oh and please no reviews about how messed up my writing is cuz, as i said before, i wrote this a long time ago and know this shit iz messed up so, um, yeah thatz bout it.**

****

**Characters:**

**I. Gundam Pilots:**

**A. Trista Barton- **

B. Lee Ann Jones (Lea)- 

**C. Angela Adams (Angel)-**

**Duo Maxwell (Shingami)-**

**E. Heero Yuy (The Perfect Soldier)-**

**F. Trowa Barton-**

**G. Quatre R. Winner-**

**H. Chang Wufei (Wuffie or Wu-man .)**

II. Military:

**A. Treize Khushrenada- **

**B. Lady Une-**

**C. Zechs Marquise / Miliardo Peacecraft-**

**D. Lucrezia Noin-**

**E. Duke Durmail- Evil man who is the leader of the Romefeller Foundation and is behind the destruction of the village, the murder of Trista's parents, and the murder of Scientist X. He wants the power that Trista holds to make himself the supreme ruler of the world!! **

**III. Other:**

**A. Trista Bloom- This is Trista's real name before Scientist X was murdered. **

**B. Trinton Bloom- Trowa's real name. He was taken away from the village because he was protecting Trista and Astra along with some other kids in the village; he fought the soldiers and angered them and was taken away to a military base.**

**C. Catherine Bloom- Trowa's and Trista's sister who was not killed in the village because that year she started her job in the circus.**

**D. Astra- This is Lea's name before Scientist X was murdered.**

**E. Scientist X- A mysterious man who took Trista and Astra in when Trista's parents were murdered (Astra was staying with them). He trained Astra in , and trained Trista in fighting and spying (mechanic). He found out about Trista's unique powers and wrote down everything on different discs and put them in certain places, so The Romefeller Foundation could not easily get all the information and become absolutely powerful and no one could defeat them. Before he could tell her, he was murdered, but left a disc with his final good-bye and the first clue of where to find the 1st disc.**

**F. Relena Peacecraft / Darlin- annoying bitch who Heero falls for instead of Trista**

**G. Sally Po-**

**H. Hilde Schbeiker-**

**I. Dorothy Catalonia (war weirdo)- Sent by Duke Durmail to get Trista and bring her back alive or almost dead. She fought Trista and realized that her grandfather's ideals are wrong and joins up with them and helps them with their journey. **

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything already owned.

The Beginning

Dou: _exhausted, collapses on the couch_ mumble mumble

Quatre: _plops down in a chair_ I'm exhausted!

Trowa: _standing by Quatre_ ............

Heero: _whacks Duo on the head_ smack Get up!

Duo: Oww _puts a head up to his head_ What was that for?

Wufei: Will all of you just shut up! 

Duo: I'm hungry! ... How about some pizza?

Quatre: sure I'll go order the usual

15 min. & one pissed off pizza boy later

Duo: Yummy

Everyone Else: --0

Wham! Wham! Wham! (the door)

Quatre: I'll get it!

Duo: Me too!

Heero: _yanks Duo's braid down _Sit!

Duo: _sitting _fine _pouts _grrrrrrr

Quatre walks to the front door and opens it

Girl: Help Us!!! Collapses, but Quatre caught her just in time

Quatre: oh shit _looks down at the girl who has many cuts and bruises_ Someone call a doctor! Quick!

Duo: _running toward Quatre _What is it? _Sees girl _What happened to her?

Quatre: I don't know! Is someone calling a doctor?

Duo: Yeah, Trowa is

Heero: _runs in and sees the girl _it seems everyone is Quickly, we need to stop the bleeding _looks around_ Quatre do you have a sheet or something?

Quatre: Yes _runs into a room a little to the left then comes out with a sheet _Here!

Duo: I'll go get some bandages! _runs off_

Heero: _runs into the kitchen and lays down the sheet on the tile _where blood won't stain I might add! _then he goes back and helps Quatre carry her_

Duo: _runs back down the stairs _Where are ya'll?

Quatre: In the kitchen!

Kitchen

Duo: _holding out the bandages _Here!

Quatre: _reaches out for them then starts wraping some of the major cuts_

Ding dong

Trowa: That is the doctor _sprints out and comes back with the doctor_

Doctor: _looks at her _What happened here?

Quatre: I don't know she was like that when I found her. Is she going to be ok?!

Doctor: Yes! Help me get her to the ambulance!

Quatre: Sure

_Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero grab the corners of the sheet and make a hammock like thing._

Duo: Wufei, get your but up and come on 

Wufei: _puts down his pizza and closes the boxes then picks them up and follows the guys out the door_

Hospital Waiting Room

Quatre: _told them what she said _and that is all she collapsed after that!

Heero: We don't know who she is or if she is working with anyone. We will have to wake until she wakes up....

Everyone: ...

3 hrs. later

Trowa: Checkmate

Quatre: darn

Duo: Zzzzzzz obviously asleep

Heero: tap tap tap _on the infamous lap top _

Wufei: ...... _watching the game of chess with some interest_

_Nurse walks in_

Nurse: excuse me, but she is now awake.

Everyone: _looks at her except Duo of course _

Nurse: You may go in, but please be careful, and don't tire her out. _leaves_

Guys: _get up and Heero whacks Duo_

Duo: Hey what was that for?

Heero: She is awake.

Duo: Oh! _follows the rest into one of the rooms_

_She is staring out the window while lying underneath the cover_

Heero: Who are you?

_She attempts to sit up, but falls back down in pain_

Girl: Forgive me, but I cannot seem to sit up

Heero: _repeats _Who are you?

Girl: My name is Astra, but please call me Lea

Heero: and...... you need help because?

Lea: My friend and I were trying to confiscate an important disk from OZ officials, that was left to us by Scientist X. We were also trained just as Doctor J. and the others trained all of you...

Heero: How do you know Doctor J.?!

Quatre; Shut up and let her finish

Lea: Thank you. If this disc is unlocked, they will have clues to other discs that add up to the greatest power you will ever see or know of. My friend is there now.

Heero: How did you escape?

Lea: We had a plan to get the disc back, but I failed my mission and was caught. They would have killed me if she hadn't gone peacefully. I escaped because she created a diversion and then came here to ask for your assistance in this matter. How long have I been out?

Heero: Four days

Lea: Nooo, they might have opened it by now, but she would never give in and tell them the password. No, she would die first. Please, help me rescue her!!!

Quatre: I'm in. Anyone else?

Duo: It wouldn't be any fun without the great Shingami!

Trowa: It is a worthy cause, I'll join.

Heero: hn

Duo: I guess that is a yes, Wu-man?

Wufei: Don't call me that and you will kill yourselves if you go without me.

Lea: Really, all five of you?

Quatre: Of course!

Lea: Then let's go _starts to get up_

Quatre: _pushes her back down _you on the other hand are staying right here, I'll send Rasheid to take you back to the house.

Lea: But I must go I created the problem

Quatre: Don't worry about it we will be with your friend before you know it!

Duo: You can count on us babe! _Wink_

Heero: Us yes, Him _points to Duo _I'm not to sure about.

Duo: What? _sad puppy dog eyes _you big meany!

Lea: Hahahaha......Thank you. Thank you all!

Three hrs. later

Heero: _in gundam_ Listen up, Duo, Trowa, and I will infiltrate the base locate her as soon as possible. Quatre and Wufei, you will be lookouts and fight only if necessary. Let's go!

A little bit later

Heero: Are you ready?

Duo and Trowa: Hai yes

_They override the alarm system and enter. Heero gets out the blueprints then hands them to Trowa. Heero and Duo take out their guns. They proceed to silently run down the hallway, avoiding alarm triggers as they go._

30 min. and 3 tired pair of feat later

_They arrive at the prison block. Heero listens, and then motions for an all-out attack. He quickly opens the door and Duo and Trowa shoot everyone. Trowa finds out where she is being kept. Heero motions for them to follow him._

10 overridden alarm systems later

Heero: _standing in front of a big metal door _There! _Finishes opening the last door _She should be in here, come on.

_They look around for anyone, but find nothing._

(FYI- Duo is waiting outside the ever vigilant lookout......Zzzzzzzzzz j/k)

Pip Pip

Heero: Something is in here! Look out!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Squeak Squeak

_Heero stands dumbfounded (_The world is coming to an end)

Trowa: 00

Duo: _runs in _What's wrong?

Trowa: _points to Heero then the mouse_

Duo: Ahahahahahahaha, He-chan scared of a little mouse?

Heero: _Whacks Duo _Shut up you're being to loud idiot!

Duo: Ouchy

Trowa: --0

Heero: They must have her somewhere else

Duo: Oh no! What if they killed her already?

Trowa: No, they wouldn't remember what Lea said?... there was a password needed to open the disk, without her they couldn't get it open.

Duo: Then where the hell is she?

Heero: It looks like we're going to try operation search the whole damn base!

Duo: _sarcastic _Oh Goody!

Heero: Spilt Up!! If you find anything notify someone with the communicators......

Duo: You mean the walkie-talkies?

Heero: Grrrrrrrr! AS I was saying, notify someone else before you attempt it on your own ......Start!

_Everyone leaves in different directions._

(Buy-bye)

Later

Heero: I think I found her.

Duo: What is going on?

Heero: I don't know there are many soldiers in this area.

Duo: Maybe it's the cafeteria.

Heero: Baka!

Duo: Where are you?

Heero: ¬.¬ The west wing... Trowa you come too.

Trowa: .........allright.

_Duo walks down some hallways, is almost shot by Heero, and Trowa was already there._

Duo: I'm not a bad guy so you no shoot me; you shoot the real bad guys. Me a good guy understand?

Heero: _death glare _

Trowa: So what is the plan?

Heero: We silence the guards by the door and then see if she is even in there. I she is, we wait for an opportunity then break in, kill the guards or hold them at gunpoint. If they pull a gun shoot them. Trowa, radio Quatre and Wufei. Tell them to be ready to pick us up and get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Duo: I see one problem with this plan..._Heero gives him a death glare _how are we going to take her with us?

Heero: ..............................................................

Duo: whose gundam will she go in?

Heero:............_evil smirk _uh oh she can go in the Deathscythe with you

Duo: Wha? Why mine?

Heero: You asked

Duo: _pout pout_

Trowa: Heero, Quatre and Wufei are ready. Wufei will take the girl and Duo to the Deathscythe, and Quatre will take you and I to our gundams.

Duo: We really need to find out her name 0

Heero: I'll take out the two guards. _He runs swiftly and silently towards the guards and shoots them both in the head before they knew he was upon them. Duo and Trowa follow him to the door, they look inside......_

Inside the Room

Commander: What is the password?

_Silence_

Soldier 1: _slaps the girl _He asked you a question bitch! So answer him! _slaps her again_

_Silence_

Commander: To bad, that brat got away. We could have used her.

_Silence_

Commander: _nods to soldier 2. Soldier 2 walks over to her and grabs her arm then pulls it behind her back then......snap_

_Silence except for a few muffled cries_

Commander: Do it! 

_All five soldiers walk up to her:_

_Soldier 1: punches her once across her cheekbone _

_Soldier 2: punches her in the ribs _crack

_Soldier: 3: takes out a gun and shoots, skimming under her eye, deep cut left_

Silence and more muffled cries 

Commander: Fine _takes out his gun and shoots her through her shoulder and then shoots off some of her hair on both sides1 _Maybe that will teach you to talk if you can. Bwhahahahahahaha!

Meanwhile: outside when they ganged up on her

Duo: "I can't take anymore I feel sick"

Trowa: "That poor girl yet she is silent."

Heero: "She doesn't show her weakness and hurt even through all of that."

_Commander pulls out the gun and shoots her through the shoulder._

Duo: _slams open the door_ hold it right there you damn fuckin bastards! _The soldiers are about to pull their guns and Heero shoots Soldier 3._

Heero: I would advise you not to do that. Now, get over to the wall. Hands up and drop your weapons. MOVE!!! _Everyone drops their guns and run to the wall with their hands up._

General: Who are you?

Heero: Duo, Trowa, get the girl carefully!_ Turns to the soldiers_ Stay there and tell me what the hell is going on!

_Silence_

Heero: Now!

Commander: blah blah blah, yak yak _he explains what has been going on._

_We move over to Duo and Trowa._

Duo: Trowa go help Heero with those guys I can handle this. Um......_turns to the girl _What exactly is your name?

Girl: _pushes him down, but the pain from are arm causes her to pass out. So now Duo has a little situation._

Heero: DUO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Duo: Hey man chill out I didn't do anything she passed out.

Heero: Crap! _Without looking shoots his gun to the back of him knocking away a gun from the soldiers reach _I told you not to move!

Duo:_ Stands up with his head bowed so his eyes don't show. _......What the hell did you do to her?

_Silence_

Duo: _raises his head quickly anger appearing all over his face. _Tell me! _Shoots soldier 2_

Everyone: gasp

Heero: _Stands up and nods to Trowa. _Duo, it is ok.

Trowa: Duo, I need you to help me with her so I don't drop her.

Duo:_ head bent, nods in agreement. They carefully pick her up. Duo gives her a piggyback ride and Trowa makes sure she doesn't fall._

Heero: Now, I want you to tell me where the disc is and give me any reports on your progress.

Soldier 1: That is classified information

Heero: Do you think I give a damn?! Now get those reports or you die!!

Commander: _heads over to a voice com_ please send the reports and disc, she has spoken

'beep beep'

_A little slot in the wall opens with a click._

Heero: Trowa, cover me _walks to the slot and grabs the papers and a disc. He stuffs them into his coat and zips it up. _OK let's go! _Shoots the commander and remaining soldier. He walks out the door and covers them as they quietly escape until..._

'RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT PRISONER HAS ESCAPED, PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!'

Heero: Che1, one of them must have been able to sound the alarm... hurry!

_They jog carefully outside and meet Quatre and Wufei. Quatre takes Heero and Trowa, and Wufei takes Duo and the girl._

Wufei: What the hell happened to her?

Duo: _silence. They arrive at Duo's Gundam, he and the girl get inside and he closes the hatch)_

Inside

_Duo places her on a small space by the chair: he grabs rolls after rolls of bandages and applies them to her wound. He then carefully takes a strap and pulls it over her body and secures it on the other side along with four other straps so she won't be thrown all over the place._

Outside

_Wufei covers Duo's gundam from the mobile suit's attacks. The Deathscythe's eyes glow That means it is on duh . Duo heads for a shuttle that is suppose to take them back to the safe house._

Safe House

Lea: _runs down the stairs _You brought her back? Is she ok? _Comes into room with a hospital bed in it where the girl is lying down they really need to find out her name _

'gasp'

_Lea shakes her head stepping backwards with a hand covering her mouth. Quatre touches her on the shoulder then she turns around and cries into his shirt. Which I might add is not that dorky pink one He gently puts his hand around her in a hug._

Quatre: It's ok, it's ok the Dr. says she will recover, it's ok, it's ok... come on, why don't we go outside and talk. Is that ok?

Lea:_ nods and they leave_

Duo: _his head is dropped to where you can't see his eyes_

Heero: Duo, are you ok?

Duo: _raises his head _Quatre is wrong, there is barely a chance she will survive _lowers his head back down _Why? Why her?

Heero: _looks at Duo's sad form_ "he is really taking this hard" _nods to Wufei and Trowa, they leave _Come on Duo, wouldn't you at least like to know her name?

Duo:_ nods his head and they leave, but before they walk out, Duo takes a glace back at the girl _"please live I would like to meet you!" _then he walks out after Heero after turning out the light_

Conference Room

Heero: Her name is Trista, no last name noted. She is 14. Alias is Linna Maxwell.

Wufei: huh? Hey, Duo, do you know her?

Duo: _head down as usual _no

Heero: it is just a fake name ... anyway, nationality, Irish. Birth place and Date of Birth unknown...

Wufei: Unknown, wouldn't she be born in Ireland, and if they have all of this info wouldn't they at least know her last name?

_Trowa was looking at Duo while Wufei was acting like a jackass. He saw Duo tightening his fists._

Trowa: _yells _Shut up!

'gasp' Trowa yelled! O.o

Duo: Is that all?

Heero: yes, unless you would like to hear about the disc.

_Silence_

Heero: Apparently, this disc is believed to be some clue or something to the whereabouts of some kind of great power locked within. However, there are many discs and each of them hold a lilttle power and then there is something that holds most of the power somewhere else the last disc should reveal its location. The first disc holds no power but only a clue to the second one .

Lea: _standing by the door, walks in_ That is right from what I know, but if Trista doesn't live we will never know the password and they may eventually break it .

Duo:_ gets up and heads for his room_

Heero: _after Duo is out of ear shot_ This really hard on him, and Wufei your not helping by not learning to shut the hell up!_ Turns to Lea _How is she doing?

Lea: The doctor is still uncertain, but he stopped the blood. I hope she will be all right!

Duo's Room

_He is layin on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _" I can't believe they would do this to her just for a damn fucking password to thier bullshit supposed power!" _Tears start to slowly trickle down his face. _"They should all go to hell for this!"_ Duo goes to the gym and beats the crap out of some of them punching bags._

Midnight

'Chime Chime Chime'

The makeshift medical room

_The life support thingy: then fades to black_

Trista: _gets up painfully and heads out the door. _Where the hell am I?... The Last thing I remember is that damn awful place... wait some people broke in and then everything went black. What happened? Do they want the power too?" _Walks by a room that is labeled Lab. She looks inside and sees a boy typing on the computer trying to put in a password that works. _"That is the disc, but why does he have it?" _Walks silently behind him and..._

'Whack'

Trista: "he is gonna be out for awhile. Hey he is kinda cute... No! Baka! Concentrate on the mission!" _She sets him on the floor and sits down in the chair. _" Now what was that password again? Ow my head hurts so bad! Oh yea it was Pikachu! I worried about sensei. _She types in the password. The screen goes to bright white then suddenly two words appear. _Two Home? What the hell?

Voice: So that is the clue.

Trista: Who are you?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **3**

Trista: _looking at the computer screen _Two Home! What the hell?

Man: So that is the clue.

Trista: _turns around _Who are you?

Duo's room

_Duo is silentlysleeping_ (by himself you perverted peeps out there... forget i said that) _then suddenly......... he abruptly sits up with eyes wide_ shut he he _open_

Duo: "Crap, I had that nightmare again" _leaves his room and goes down stairs to the room where Trista was recovering. Open the door and pears in..._ "What the hell?" _He realizes she isn't there out and starts running down a hallway looking for any signs of her. He stops in front of the conference room because he hears what sounds like voices. He listens._

Voice 1: Who are you? 

Duo: "defiantly a girl"

Voice 2: I'm here to take you back to Romaffeler.

Duo: "Trista?"

**_Bang!! _**a gun

Duo: _slams open the door _Trista?

Trista: _shoots him but she misses _

Duo: Why are you shooting at me? I'm the one who saved you, and why is Heero unconscious? yes he noticed

Trista: What? ...... I don't remember anything! _falls to her knees_

Duo:_ kneels beside her _it's ok I would have shot at me too considering what you've been through.

_Lea and Quatre run in _

Quatre: What happened? I heard shooting. _sees Trista on the floor _Is she ok?

Lea: _also sees Trista _Trista?

Trista: Lea? _Looks up_

Lea: Yes, you scared me before, I thought you weren't going to pull through and you were ok the whole time?

Trista: Sorry _looks back down_

Lea: It's ok

_Trowa and Wufei run in a bit late ne? _

Wufei: What happened? _Sees the girl _What the hell is she doing here? Did they come here to take her back?

Heero: _**moooooooaaaaaaaaaan **holdingthe back of his head "how did she do that? I didn't even hear her come in especially in her condition!"_

Wufei: What happened to you Heero?

Heero: nothing

Trista: I'm sorry.......sir

Heero: "sir?" Well did you get the clue?

Trista: _nod_

Heero:_ Gets up and goes over to the computer screen looks at it _TwoHome!

Lea: Oh it probably means.......

Trowa: NO!

Lea: Huh?

Trowa: _walk over to the dead guy and breaks some stuff _

--0 _turn around _He was bugged in case he died. You may continue.

Lea: It probably means that there is a disc at home. The two probably means there are two discs at home.

Heero: Quatre, how long will it take to get us plane tickets?

Quatre: _motions for Heero to come talk to him _Do you want

to wait until she recovers?

Heero: No we have to leave right away it won't take them long at all to figure this one out.

Quatre: ok if that is what u want I'll get Rasheid to get us 7 tickets and tell everyone to move to a different safe house.

Heero: Ok _turn back to the group _Everyone pack your stuff we're going to Ireland.

Wufei: Where in Ireland?

Lea: Clare Island

Trista: _nods in agreement_

Lea: Um............about that packing up thing...we don't have any thing, but what we are wearing, which isn't ours anyway, and those men took all of our money. What should we do?

Every one: .......................

Wufei: Why don't you call your girlfriend, Heero? I'm sure she could actually help this time.

Heero: Shut up

Quatre: Wait, that isn't a bad idea, unless one of you know about shopping for girl and how to get all 7 of us in a school without anyone getting suspicious step forward......... didn't think so. I think she could actually help u s and provide some company for Lea and Trista. Heero?

Heero: Hn....

Quatre: I guess that is a yes then.

Wufei: What are you waiting for? Call her!

Heero: It is 12:30 thirty you moron.

Wufei: So what this is an emergency!

Quatre: Rasheid?

_A tall man in a suit enters_

Rasheid: Yes?

Quatre: Please get Miss. Relena Peacecraft on the phone.

Rasheid: Yes master Quatre

_Lea's and Trista's eyes go wide_

Lea: Relena Peacecraft is your girlfriend?

Heero: No, I don't have, or need a girlfriend

Lea: Sorry I asked

Trista: "He is blushing, it must be true damn I kinda liked him, but I also think that guy that helped me was nice too, but he probably has a girlfriend too. Damn! Damn! Damn!

I'm really pathetic" _drops her head_

_Duo notices sighs and leaves towards the garden._

Duo: "she must like Heero. Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm really pathetic to loose to the perfect soldier" if any one agrees with him I will personally shoot your head off and write graffiti with it!! te-he .

Rasheid: _returns with the phone _Here you are master

Quatre. Is that all?

Quatre: Yes thank-you

_Rasheid is about to leave_

Quatre: Oh, I forgot. Please get 8 tickets to Clare Island in Ireland and you need to move to a different safe house cause I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Rasheid: Yes master Quatre I will go call right now.

_He leaves _finally _Quatre starts to talk to Relena._

Trista: Um exactly who are you?

Lea: Oh that's right, why don't you introduce yourself?

Heero: Heero Yuy

Wufei: Chang Wufei

Trowa: You can call me Trowa Barton

_Quatre hangs up and sets the phone down _

Quatre: My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, but you can call me Quatre

Heero: Where is Duo?

Quatre: He was just here......well anyway the other one's name is Duo Maxwell

Trista: oh

Quatre: Relena will be here tomorrow at 7

Trista: I'm going to look for Duo was it? Because I still haven't thanked him. Where do you think he is?

Heero: Try the garden. He has been going there, ever since you two arrived.

Trista: Oh ok.......where exactly is that?

Quatre: Oh ummmmm go straight down this hallway, there is a door at the end, and it leads to the gardens.

Trista: Thank you ummmmm Quatre?

_He nods his head. Trista goes out the door straight down the hallway and out the door._

Trista: Where is he?

_Walks down the path a bit more. She spots him on a bridge twirling a rose while looking out across the water. _Tries twirling a rose, ouch, ouch, ouch that hurts

Trista: Duo!!!

_He looks up, surprised to see her especially calling his _

_name._

Trista: I've been looking for you

_A gun pokes her in the back, a look of utter terror comes over her face._

Duo: What is it Trista?

Trista: _Mouths out Help Me!!_


End file.
